1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates in general to a gun compensator, and, more particularly, to a compensator device which can be used with firearms and gun chokes to reduce muzzle blast, and to provide for better pattern and reduction of recoil with shot guns, and also to reduces the upward jump of a gun as projectile(s) exit the muzzle thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,140 to use a bayonet-type mounting on a gun compensator. It is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,479 and 3,367,055 that gun compensators can have an inner and outer tubular portion which when assembled together form an annular gas chamber, with each of the tubular portions having variously shaped openings in both the inner and outer tubular portions to allow for the escape of propellant gases. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,479 discloses the use of six longitudinally spaced circumferential slots in the inner tubular portion and one circumferential slot in the outer tubular portion and spaced forwardly of the slots in the inner tubular portion. In the inner tubular portion disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,055 there are numerous circular holes spaced about the circumference of the tube and extending longitudinally along the inner tubular portion, and the outer tubular portion has longitudinally spaced helical slots which are spaced forwardly of the holes in the inner tubular portion.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,831 that a gun compensator with inner and outer tubular portions can have holes therein which are substantially aligned in the longitudinal direction. However, this gun compensator is adopted for use with a machine gun rather than with other types of firearms. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,481, that a gun compensator with inner and outer tubular portions can have circular openings in the inner tubular portion which are spaced longitudinally and circumferentially, and the outer tubular portion can have longitudinal slots which are spaced circumferentially about the tube. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,481 the openings in the inner and outer tubular portions of the gun compensator are not aligned longitudinally nor are they provided with any particular type of spacing.